Joseph Atkinson
Joseph Atkinson (ジョセフ・アトキンソン) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the secondary protagonist besides Simon Jerusalem in Simon Arc Side Story. He is a powerful swordsman who excels at close range combat and he wields a two handed longsword. Role in Game Simon Arc Side Story Joseph Atkinson is only appears in Simon Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Balian's Sword) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Simon Arc main story first). Also Joseph has a storyline that is completely different with Simon Jerusalem, one of the 4 protagonists in Eternal Alice Musou. Joseph is a rich boy who born and raised in the mansion along with his little sister Rosalie. His parents are left for one year vacation in order to keep their mansion running and protected from stealing valuables in the mansion and also her little sister. In the times of their normal life, Joseph takes care of his little sister by not only feeding his sister but also giving a various girly gifts to Rosalie (such as stuffed toys, sweets, etc) in order to make his sister happy, one gift at the time. Until, He and Rosalie visit the theme park and they enjoy a various rides to make his sister even more happier. Due to his sister's protection after Rosalie being Alice Musou, Joseph becomes a swordsman in order to fight and protect not only the innocents but also helps his sister in battle and taking down Gaston who commanded the riots. Character Information Appearance Similar to Aruto Kirihara, Joseph is a young teenage boy of 14 years old which is same age as Aruto was. He has a short light blue straight hair (unlike Aruto, he does not have a Ahoge on top of his head) and blue eyes. He only wears a outfit consist of white dress shirt with dark red line on the collar, long sleeve dark red and orange colored blazer (without buttons that shows off his solid blue necktie under a gray and red sweater) with gray and orange sleeves, a brown solid belt, orange brown colored pants with dark orange colored on the end of his pants, black red socks and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Despite being a rich boy, Joseph is courageous and talented fighter, his hope and promise was an embodiment of virtue. He works hard and he possesses unforeseen bravery even when he's faced with overwhelming odds, passionate in his goal to defeat the enemy. Many months early, Joseph's mother gives a allowance money to Joseph before she left, allow him to buy a cheap foods, stuff etc by not wasting his money. The young warrior is passionate of their promises, he also he is very devoted that sworn to the protect the weak including his sister. Driven by his hopes, promise and trust, devoted to innocent peoples and he fights against the riot invasions. Despite this, Joseph values peace and love above all else and even breaks his odds and takes a risk after learning of his intentions to protect. Quotes *"Stay sharp!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"I'm the rich boy, Joseph Atkinson is on the battlefield!" *"Stamp!" *"Away!" *"Take this!" *"Get off me!" *"Break!" *"Here some more!" *"Knight's stinger!" *"Knight Crescent!" *"Knight Explosion!" *"Are you ready?" *"This is it!" *"HUH! Jousting!" *"Ready!?" YAAAH!!" *"Hope, for honor!" (as he performs Standard/Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Here I come!" (as he performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"I'll go through!" (as he performs Direction Musou Attack) *"I shall own the battlefield!" (as he performs Alternate Musou Attack) *(Shouting) "Hope, for honor!!" (as he performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Courage, give me strength!" *"Time to end this!" (as he starts of his Burst Attack) *"Final blow!! I Shall perish your despair!" (as he finishes of his Burst Attack) *"I fight in the name of Justice!" *"Our hope and promise are prevailed!" *"Not bad at all! Even I do say so myself!" *"You're doing pretty good, Rosalie!" *"Balian, I've honored for your brave! *"Crush them in one blow!" *"Rosalie, can you do with me?" *"I've been waiting!" *"Witness the might of the knights!" *"I am a True Warrior in the battlefield!" *"You are a True Warrior in the battlefield!" *"My sister, Rosalie is a True Alice in the battlefield!" *"Where's the challenge?!" *"I must discard my honor... I must fall back!" *"My promise... Oh... This is the end...?" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Joseph does a Two diagonal angled horizontal slashes, three diagonal angled vertical slashes and a finishing diagonal downward slash. Each sword swing hits can cause knock back roll a bit which prevents the enemies from escaping (excluding enemy AI playable characters can cause normal impact and doesn't knock back roll) and on last hit sends knocked back enemies away flying via Spiral Hard Knockdown. , ( ): Joseph charges his sword and cut the air in front of him making a wave of energy. The more he charges the bigger the wave, and it will break his opponents guard. , , ( ): Joseph slashes the enemy into the air and he does a second uppercut slash that brings Joseph up into the air, transitioning him into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Joseph slashes diagonally and horizontally several times, ending with a spinning slash that dizzies the enemies on hit. Also Joseph has a EX Attack 1; he does a three strong slashes and followed by a fourth ones unleashes a beam of light sparks to knock enemies back. He is also temporarily rendered invulnerable to all attacks/effects. , , , , ( ): Joseph does a multiple slashes around him that knocks opponents back, can be repeated with multiple additional times in a combo. , , , , : Joseph turns around and slams sword into the ground creating a yellow ground flash quake. Launches the enemies up into the air. Also Joseph has a EX Attack 2; he stomps the ground with his left foot, which launches enemies into the air in front of him. He then proceeds to unleash a flurry of slashes on the airborne enemies with his sword, then finishes by a strong rising slash spiral knocks the enemies away on last hit. , , , , , , ( ): Joseph does a multiple 360 degrees slashes at all around him to inflict damage, hit several times and spiral knocks the enemies away into the air in forward direction. (This input requires Joseph Atkinson is Level 15) Also Joseph has a EX Attack 3; He then charges forward while thrusting his sword while running forward that inflict multiple hit damage and spiral knocks the enemies for a while, before finally performing a strong slash, unleashing a beam of light sparks to knock enemies back. He is also temporarily rendered invulnerable to all attacks/effects during his running animation. Direction, : Joseph dashes forward with a bold stab at said direction; Inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies away when hit by a stabbing attack. Dash Combo (Joseph)( during dash): Joseph does a dashing slash while charging forward. Tapping button for more slashes. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : A downward strike from the air and can be followed up by a basic air combo by swing repeatedly up and down. , : Joseph spins around and does an aerial overhead slash that slams the ground to create a sizable area-of-effect fissure, launches enemies into the air on hit. Also can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. , , : Joseph flips and does a rolling slash which sends air juggled enemies to the ground along with himself and the enemies can causes ground bounce. , , , : After two slash air combo, Joseph does a three diagonal slash, spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Joseph does an aerial but faster version of C4 with auto combo, inflict damage and spiral launches the enemies away at last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, then he'll perform two fast attacks dashing forward and back before the enemy lands. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, then turns around and does a flying 360 degrees slash repeated with multiple slash effects and ends with a fast three diagonal slash, inflict damage and spiral launches the enemies away at last hit. (This input requires Joseph Atkinson is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Counter slash combo and ends with a direction C1 that spiral launches the enemies away at last hit and damage. The two hit counterattack slash is instant if ( ) is tapped or the player can decide on third or fourth slash to counterattack. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Joseph pushes the attacking enemy back and counters with a rising slash. Launches enemies up the air. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Knight Crescent: Joseph releases a powerful shockwave of light energy in front toward distant enemies. Tapping the ( ) button to release more projectile shockwaves; he can shoot up to 6 times. If tapping the ( ) shoots a large projectile shockwave or the player can decide on third, fourth, fifth or sixth shots. Also this skill can hit OTG (This skill is learned from the start of Joseph Atkinson’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Knight Explosion: Joseph sweeps his sword on the ground to unleash a powerful shockwaves on the ground over a distance in a narrow fan-shaped in front of him as the area covered by the red waves will explode, inflicting multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral launches on every hit. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit (This skill requires Joseph Atkinson is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Knight Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill instead of pressing and at the same time) Joseph poses a ready stance position. Press and hold the button to inflicts multiple swipes in front. Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush stance is over, ending the assault with a spinning slash. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on contact/hit (This skill requires Joseph Atkinson is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Knight Jousting: (chargeable) Joseph stomps the ground with his right feet, he charges and gathers a burst of energy, and then he running dashes up to 10m forward, stabs at enemies as he goes. Upon hit the enemies with the Knight Jouster, they inflict damage, multiple hits several times, and on the final blow does a two strong slashes that spiral launch enemies away into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Joseph cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage, but its unblockable. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit (This skill requires Joseph Atkinson is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Knight Devastation: Joseph charges and gathers a burst of energy as he pulls the enemies closer to him and unleashes a powerful large long range explosion slash in an wide fan-shape in front of him. Inflicting multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral launches on every hit. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit (This skill requires Joseph Atkinson is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Knight Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joseph does a alternating strikes with sword out and ends with Knight Explosion. Also this Musou attack can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Joseph Atkinson’s Level. , (Devastating Cloud) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joseph does a continuous spinning attack while in mid-air that inflicts multiple hit damage, ending the attack with a wide yellow-tinted slash across the screen that spiral knocks the air juggled enemies away on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joseph Atkinson is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Devastating Spiral) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joseph repeatedly swings 360 degrees to unleash a large damaging circle of slash between each spin and ends with Knight Devastation. Inflicting multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral launches on every hit. Also this Musou attack can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joseph Atkinson is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Devastating Slice) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Joseph does a stabbing version of Knight Jousting at the enemy in front. When he connects, he twirls the stabbed enemy around and ends with a powerful circle slash, inflicting heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies away along with a stabbed enemy. Unblockable. Also this Musou attack can hit OTG and would be connected even they lying on the ground. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joseph Atkinson is Level 30 along and is usable with the R1 button. (Devastating Circle) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Knight Combo): Joseph stamps his sword to the ground to unleash a circle of explosion that launches and floats enemies around him (20m). Inflicting multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral knocks then enemies up into the air on every hit. Also this Musou attack can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit even they lying on the ground. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joseph Atkinson is Level 40. (Enuma Elish) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Devastating Circle): After collecting light elemental energy, Joseph power ups his longsword to extend the large energy blade over his blade and launches a angled light elemental giant crescent waves from his longsword with extended energy blade repeatedly, which cover the very wide coverage in front of him. He can shoot up to 10 times. Every giant crescent wave launched produces a Knight Explosion effect as trailing of giant crescent wave. At the final one charges enough energy to unleash a vertical overhead slash that creates a huge explosion all over a distances. Every giant crescent wave inflicts multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral launches on every hit while the vertical overhead slash send the enemies spiraling launch in the great heights and inflicts massive damages them. K.Oed enemies from the explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Also this Musou attack can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit even they lying on the ground. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Joseph Atkinson is Level 50. Burst Attack (Gilgamesh Finish) (Burst Mode required and instead of Enuma Elish): After collecting a massive light elemental energy, Joseph bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful slashes consist of multiple hit Knight Combo, followed by a spin around hacking opponents several times in a row. As his Burst Attack continues, he replaces the initial motion with quick slashes traveling back and forth as well as a few additional rising strikes to begin the final phase. At the final phase, he does a Devastating Spiral multiple times and ends with a final slash of Enuma Elish that creates a huge explosion all over a distances. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Joseph’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Also this Musou attack can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit even they lying on the ground. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Joseph Atkinson is Level 50. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Aruto Kirihara, Joseph Atkinson is yet another easy character and he is a jack-of-all-trade character who roam the battlefield with their impressive longswords. He balance defense and offense and are easy to play. He make great choices for new players as he feature a large range of movesets. His attack range are compared to Aruto Kirihara consist of long range crescents and waves. The most trademark moves are Knight Explosion and Knight Devastation. These move would inflict multiple hits and he can do a lot of damage to enemies, enemy officers and bosses; making Joseph Atkinson a somewhat crowd and officer killer. Most of his basic melee moves, charge moves, skills and musou are unrecoverable and deadly in close quarter combat with the same attack speed and damage output of Aruto's, which makes the enemies unable to escape with his basic melees as they'll Spiral Hard Knockdown hit state on hit. Above average combo rating makes him even deadly for his infinite hit combos with knock back roll/spiral hard knockdown hitting sword swings that rendering the enemy unable to escape or retaliate. depleting the enemies' hit points from full health all the way to death in a single combo. As Joseph gets deadlier especially on Hard and Chaos difficulties, the efficient way to play this character is to increasing the attack damage output via weapon attributes, accessories. As such, damage increasing elements such as Cyclone, Landscape, Slash are recommended to maximize damage output. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and Air is can be used to increase damage usage of his Aerial Charge Combos. Combining with these make Joseph a quite useful as the player continues to play him and effectively. Weapons Fifth Weapon Acquisition Available only in Black Market and it can be bought in Wonderland Market mode for cost of 3,000,000 gold to buy or clear any stages in Chaos difficulty or higher difficulty than normal in last four stages. Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Balian's Sword" along with Rosalie Atkinson (Unlock this character along with Simon Arc Side Story, but he is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Joseph Atkinson is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His hair style and appearance are resembles of Aruto Kirihara except has no Ahoge on top of his head and his eye color is blue and his outfit are completely different. *Despite being a rich boy, they sometimes call Joseph Atkinson as Richie Rich. *His movesets are similar to Aruto Kirihara's sword master except little slow pace and same powerful as Duke Artorius's but mixes with Xiahou Dun's movesets from Dynasty Warriors. **Also his Fifth weapon, LV50 Super Attack and Burst Attack are loosely based on from the named Gilgamesh and Enuma Elish is the Babylonian creation myth. All these are inspired of Fate series characters and attacks. *His Sword Warden class is a equivalent of Sword Master class and in terms of "Warden" is a hero class in Knight from For Honor. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simon Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman